


Unidentified Identity

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: Brian and Justin are shocked into realizing what's important.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

‘Where is Justin he should have been here by now’ I think to myself as I sit in front of the television watching the news and getting caught up on the events that unfolded all day. I start to zone out until I hear the reporter announce a breaking story that is unfolding less than a couple of blocks from here down by the river.

 

_TV Reporter…_

_The body of a young man was found less than an hour ago, the male who is as yet unidentified was found wearing a pink shirt and camouflage pants. As of now the police are saying that it appears to be a case of homicide. If you have any information about this case or think you may know the victim please call 240-886-4569._

_In other news…. She begins and I block her out.  
_

I can’t breathe I didn’t even realize that I was standing that close to the TV. I start to frantically search the channels for another news report about the body that was found. I finally find one and the information is the same. The words hit me like lead and I cannot move I just stare as my brain tries to process the information.

Unidentified

Body

Male

Pink shirt

Dead

Murder…


	2. Unidentified Identity

I throw on my shoes and gather my things as quickly as possible and head out to the river that has now been transformed into a full fledged crime scene, police cars and reporters are everywhere but the only vehicle that my eyes settle on is the vehicle for the county morgue. I see the body as they zip it up and the only thing that I catch sight of before the bag is completely closed is the blonde hair. My heart starts to race as I move beyond the perimeter tape only to be stopped by a police officer. 

“Sorry sir you are not permitted to cross the police tape” he says as he pushes me back.

“Get your fucking hands off me, I think that is my boyfriend in there” I tell him as I point to the body bag that is being loaded into the back of the van.

“I am sorry sir but you will have to go down to the morgue if you would like to view the body for identification” he tells me and since the van has already started down the road I see no point in fighting with the officer. I move back behind the tape and make my way to the car, almost on automatic. I get in and will myself to breathe before taking off in the same direction as the coroner’s van.

‘God Justin, I won’t survive if that is you’ I think as every memory I have with him, good and bad flashes through my mind and before I know it I am standing at the front desk of the county morgue.

“May I help you sir” the man asks and for a minute I am left speechless. ‘No you can’t help me I don’t want you to help me. I don’t even want to be here’ I think to myself.

“Yeah I want to see if the body that they pulled out of the river is my boyfriend” I tell him and I never even notice that my hands and voice are shaking.

“Let me go see if the body is ready for viewing” he says before disappearing behind the big security doors.

I sit in the chairs in the waiting room and wait, trying so hard not to completely lose it.

**  
Justin’s POV

“Where the hell is Brian?” I think as I change out of my pink posse clothes and take a shower, shit was just too intense tonight so I left Cody to go save the world alone. I hope he is okay he was high on crystal meth and wanted to do some pretty extreme stuff so I left him alone. I know that I told him I was not going to quit but he is not doing it for justice anymore, he wants revenge.  
I get out and dry off wrapping the towel around my waist. It looks like Brian left in a hurry. I go to turn the TV off when I see the news update a story.

_  
TV Reporter…_

_The body of a young man that was found less than two hours ago has been taken to the county morgue, the male who is as yet unidentified was found wearing a pink shirt and camouflage pants. As of now the police are saying that it appears to be a case of homicide. If you have any information about this case or think you may know the victim please call 240-886-4569._  
  
“Oh SHIT, Brian probably thinks that is me” I say to no one in particular, I run to put some clothes on. I get dressed as quick as possible and catch a bus that will drop me off close enough to get to the morgue.


	3. Unidentified Identity

“Sir the body is not ready for viewing, are you willing to wait for a minute” he asks me.

“Yeah of course I am” I tell him as I let out a breath that I did not even know I was holding. I sit with my eyes closed until I hear the one thing that I never thought that I would hear again.

“Hey Brian” I hear and I open my eyes and Justin is standing right in front of me, I jump up and nearly crush his ribs I am holding him so tight. “Jesus Justin I thought you were dead, where the hell were you” I ask him.

“I was on my way home you must have left right before I got there, I was with Cody and then he started acting really weird, he was high so I left him and went home but you weren’t there” he says.

“I saw the report on the TV, heard the description and panicked. I had to know if it was you” I say.

“I am guessing that you don’t need to see the body” the man behind the counter said, reminding them that they were not alone. I looked at Justin and knew that I did not need to view the body and looking at Justin he didn’t need to either, we both knew who it was and since we had no information about his family there was no point in sticking around.

**  
Justin’s POV

Brian made love to me all night; there was no denying that that is what it was. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped safely around me, like he was afraid that if he stopped touching me I would disappear. I knew than that my pink posse days were over, they died with Cody… along with my anger and resentment, life was too short for it. I had Brian and I loved him and he loved me. Putting my life in danger by running around and starting shit was not fair to him. I snuggled further into him and fell asleep. Someone else could protect the city tonight.


End file.
